Cursed Soul
by Strawberryfurr
Summary: "Why can't I just be normal, like all the other kits?" At a young age, Soul was left in the forest to die because he was cursed. A rogue found him and took care of him. Soul grew up thinking everyone was cruel except her. He soon learned he could curse others as well when he accidentally cursed someone who cared for him, someone who understood him. First Fanfic.
1. Prologue

**_Hi! My first fanfic. Probably a short one. I'm not a very good writer, but I'm still going to try. I hope you enjoy it! :) This story is not about the clans._**

**_-FluffyKit_**

* * *

**Cats &**** Kits**

_Sky- large, long-furred white tom with clear blue eyes like the sky (Father of Soul and Spirit)_

_Fate- black she-cat but gets lighter from the head to the white tail tip, has uneven fur and eyes that change color (Mother of Soul and Spirit)_

_Soul- dark gray tom with lighter patches and unusual blue eyes_

_Spirit- cream colored cat with white paws and ear tips and bright blue eyes_

_Curse- a hairless, cursed tom with dark, mysterious eyes_

_Rogue- a young she-cat with wild, ruffled fur with dark amber eyes_

**Prologue **

A soft breeze blew, the leaves of the trees glistened under the moonlight. The shadow of two cats stood out against the dark, moonlit night. The she-cat anxiously waited for the kits to come out, feeling the sudden cramps in her belly.

Fate lay there gasping for breath as another spasm racked her body. She let out a yowl as pain surged through her body. Sky sat beside his mate, comforting her. Fate let out a groan as a dark gray bundle of fur slipped out. "I think there's another one," Fate mewed weakly. When nothing happened and the pain suddenly stopped, Fate let out panicked hiss. "It's not coming out!" she screeched. Fate could feel the lump in her belly, What if it never comes out? Fate thought, panic stricken.

Sky looked worried, "Is it dead?" he asked.

"If it was dead, it still would've came out!" Fate replied.

"Does it hurt?" he meowed.

"No," Fate shook her head and licked the kit beside her stomach, nudging it closer to her belly so it could suckle.

"Good," Sky said relieved, "it'll come out sooner or later, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," Fate said worriedly, looking at the lump at her stomach. Now she would have to experience more of those cramps, just great. She groaned inwardly.

"What are we going to name the kit?" Sky asked.

"Soul," she replied hastily, thinking about the lump in her stomach. She suddenly realized what just came out of her mouth and sent a silent apology to her kit for giving him such an unthoughtful name, just because she was grumpy.

Sky's eyes widened."Ok...," he agreed quickly."Get some sleep," Sky mewed gently."That might cheer you up."

Fate nodded and curled herself around the kit protectively and fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Well, the prologue wasn't so great, I'm sorry. It was also short. I just didn't have anything to put for it, so I decided to put the kitting. **_


	2. Chapter 1- Snowy Day

**Chapter 1- Snowy Day**

Faint light streamed into the small den, waking up Soul. He blinked his eyes open to find his parents staring at him warmly.

"Doesn't he just have the prettiest blue eyes you ever seen?" Fate asked.

"You've been saying that the last few days," Sky muttered," Of course he does."

Soul blinked his eyes again and yawned. "Can I go out and play?" he mewed."By myself?" Soul added. The last two days he opened his eyes, Sky had took him outside, but now he wanted to go out alone.

"No," Sky meowed,"It's cold outside, it just started snowing last night."

"I'm not cold!" Soul complained.

Confusion swept across Sky's face."I have a thicker pelt than you and I'm freezing!" Sky exclaimed.

Fate gave Soul a warm, knowing look. "Let him go out and explore." Fate glanced at Sky then returned her gaze to Soul."Just don't go too far, ok?" Soul nodded enthusiastically and scampered out of the den.

Soul looked around, his eyes round with awe, trying to grasp the fact that yesterday's grass had suddenly been covered in a vast white blanket of snow overnight. A tiny snowflake landed on Soul's nose and he licked it. It tasted like water. Soul started running around trying to get every snowflake on his tongue before they hit the ground. He let out a squeal of delight as more snow fell out of the sky causing him to fail his game. He hopped around the snow making tiny footprints, "How is snow cold?" Soul thought to himself, his small body filling up with warmth. He stopped at the small pool of water Sky had showed him the other day. "It's frozen!" Soul's eyes widened. He remembered it was just yesterday when he had took a refreshing mouthful of water from the pool. Soul placed his paws on the ice and slipped immediately, landing with an "oof." Soul got back up scrabbling for balance. He stepped back cautiously. "I wonder how ice tastes like," Soul mewled. He leaned over, deciding to lick it. "It tastes like water," he decided. He tried to lift his head up but found out he couldn't. My tongue is stuck! Soul thought. "Hwelp! I'm shtuck!" Soul cried.

"Soul?" Sky called, emerging from the forest with two thin mice in his jaws. He came closer just in time to see Soul pull one last time and fall backwards into the fluffy snow. Amusement glittered in his father's eyes as Soul tried get up.

"Mwy Twongue!" Soul gasped. Sky went over and nudged Soul to his paws and used his tail to guide Soul back to the den. Sky padded up to Fate and dropped his fresh-kill on the ground in front of him. Soul padded up grumpily to his mother and sat down.

"What happened to _you_?" His mother questioned noticing Soul was unhappy.

"Mwy Twongue gwot shtuck on the ihce!" Soul complained.

"His tongue got stuck on the ice," Sky translated.

"My poor kit!" Fate murmured but her whiskers twitched with amusement. Sky shivered despite his fluffy coat. He went to Soul and started rasping his tongue swiftly over Soul's ears. Sky gradually slowed down, realizing something. Soul had been outside playing in the snow and his fur was warm, not cold.

Fate saw the confused look on her mate's face and asked,"Is something wrong?"

"His fur...it's..._warm_."

"It's the mark," Fate said, flicking her tail at a spot on Soul's pelt."I have one too."

Sky looked at where Fate pointed and stared in shock, there was a faded heart mark that looked like it was branded into the fur.

"Is it bad?" Soul asked. When Fate mentioned the mark a warm feeling had swept across him and his tongue felt normal again.

"Well, no honey...," Fate stopped. She stared at her paws. "I guess you could say it's not _good."_ There's actually a story behind it..."

At the word _story_, Soul's eyes lit up. "Ooh, tell us the story! Tell us!"

Sky nodded his head in agreement,"I would like to here it too." Sky hooked one of the mice by the tail with his claw and placed one in front of his mate.

Fate shuffled her paws nervously."Ok...," she agreed reluctantly. She pawed at her mouse, trying to get comfortable and not lay on the lump in her stomach. "How am I supposed to start...well...there once was a cat named Destiny, she was one of our ancestors...

* * *

**_Guess what? I'm saving the story for the next chapter :P _**

**_I'll update when I have time._**


	3. Chapter 2- Faded Heart

_**I would like to thank Stuffed Watermelon for being the first person to review, and MangoBlossom, CookieCatz, and tangelheart who also reviewed!**_

_**tangelheart- Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to make you suffer, I just had to end the story somewhere. :P There probably are more cliffhangers in future chapters.**_

_**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for! It might be kind of rushed but still, it's a story in the story, not the actual story.**_

_**This is what happened at that time and not Fate telling the story**_. _**Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Cats & Kits**

_Destiny- white she-cat with darker tufts of fur and black spots and stripes with clear blue eyes, blind in one eye_

_Heart- ginger she-cat with lighter spots and very dark amber eyes, has a small golden colored heart mark at the tip of her ear_

_Spike- dark gray tom with dark brown eyes_

_Death- Black tom with blue-gray eyes_

**Chapter 2- Faded Heart**

Destiny padded into the small den, adjusting her eyes in the darkness. "Spike?" she whispered."Spike, are you there?" She stepped forward and stopped, noticing there were stains the color of rust dotting the ground. "No, No!" Destiny gasped, running further into the den until she saw a still form of a kit laying on the ground. "Why? Oh why?" Where's Spike? She thought. Destiny leaned forward to sniff the dead kit. Spike. Spike killed her. She felt angry, how could he do this? Destiny found another scent along with Spike's. "He didn't come here alone, Destiny murmured, unsheathing her claws. She wanted revenge.

Destiny padded out of the den with the dead kit in her jaws. She went deeper into the forest thinking she couldn't find him and decided to give up, when a dark gray blur raced out of the bushes and collided with her, making her drop the kit in her jaws. "Spike!" she hissed angrily, "how could you kill our kit!" "Were is the other one?" Destiny demanded, getting angrier, and angrier.

Spike stared at Destiny in shock, his mouth wide open not knowing what to say. "Heart made me do it," he finally replied.

That must be the other cat I scented, Destiny thought. "Heart? Who is Heart?!"

Spike shuffled his paws nervously, "My new mate," he replied confidently.

Destiny stared at him and gaped,"But I'm your mate!"

"Not anymore."

"If I'm not your mate anymore, why would you just kill my kit, why couldn't you just tell me?!" Destiny screeched.

"I had to prove my loyalty to Hea-" Spike suddenly stopped as Destiny jumped at him threatening to kill him.

"Traitor!" Destiny gasped as the air was knocked out of her.

"You should save your breath," Spike spat, pinning her down. "Maybe I should just end you life right he-" Spike let out a screech as Destiny' s claw whipped into the air and connected with his throat.

Destiny yowled in triumph as Spike fell to the ground, dying. She had her revenge.

* * *

Heart looked at her round belly shifting her weight to one side until she felt comfortable. She gazed at the black kit on the ground, the one she had took after she made his mate kill his sister. He staring at nothing in particular, almost dying. She almost pitied him. Almost. Suddenly, she heard a distant screech. Spike, she suddenly thought. Maybe his old mate came and killed him. No, she thought, there are other cats out there, not just him. But she still had this strange, worried feeling and the next thing she knew her paws hit the soft forest ground and she was running toward the screeching.

When Heart stopped, she gasped, a white cat with black markings was standing over her mate. She let out a growl.

* * *

Destiny turned when she heard a growl behind her. "Who are you?" Destiny asked, but knew the answer even before it came out of the she-cat's mouth.

"My name is Heart." "What did you do to my mate?" She hissed.

"You. Your the one who stole my mate and made him kill my kit!" Destiny growled. She stopped to sniff the air and found the scent of her other kit. "You have my other kit," Destiny snarled.

Heart stepped back, and ran into the bushes. She heard pounding behind her and knew Destiny was following her. She skidded to a halt when she reached her nest.

Destiny stopped running when Heart stopped, and her gaze fell on her kit. "He's dead," Destiny whispered.

"He's not dead," Heart snapped.

"Prove it!" Destiny snapped back. She stared in horror at what happened next. With one slice of Heart's claws, the black kit's eyes dulled and it shivered before lying on the ground unmoving, after a piercing shriek from it's tiny body. Destiny let out a wail of grief. She narrowed her eyes at Heart, "You weren't named right," Destiny growled, you have no heart. She trained her gaze back on her kit, "I name him Death." "I hope you remember this, and I hope it scars you for life," Destiny snarled.

Heart glared at Destiny. "That's just part of the punishment for killing my mate," Heart hissed dangerously.

"What else is there to take from me?" Destiny wailed.

"How about knowing that your descendents won't have a good life, and it's all your fault?"

Destiny' s eyes widened in dismay,"You wouldn't!"

"I will, I can curse other cats you know. I curse you, Destiny, Heart started, she could feel her heart mark burning, it was painful for her to curse other cats, but it would all be worth it, she assured herself. I place a faded heart mark on you to remind you of how you killed my mate. It will provide warmth for you, only in leaf-bare, to remind you of your cold, and cruelness to love. In greenleaf, you will get sick from the warm air and sun, knowing that other cats love the warmth on there pelt, and you won't be able to share their happiness," Heart finished, then disappeared behind some bushes.

Destiny sat there speechless, as pain shot through her body all the way to the tips of her fur. The mark was barely visible. It started out dark then started to fade into the fur. Destiny couldn't see the mark, but she knew it was there, and it made her uncomfortable. To her, it was worse than any pain, knowing that she might have ruined the lives of other cats.

* * *

Fate finished her story, which left her breathless. She gasped for breath, looking at the faces of her listeners. Sky stood there in shock, as still as a stone.

"That's...that's..." Sky started.

"Unbelievable?" Fate suggested looking at her mate.

"I do believe you, just... so many deaths," Sky commented.

She rested her gaze on her kit, who stared bright-eyed and admiringly at her, like he was urging her to continue the story that already ended. Obviously, enjoying a story he didn't even understand. "Soul, do you understand?" Soul shook his head.

"We'll explain," Sky mewed,"...Fate?"

"Right," Fate sighed, knowing that Sky wasn't going to help her with the explanation. She sat closer to Soul and gently murmured to him an explanation in words he could understand.

"Cursed?" Soul mewed, shaking.

"Soul," Fate mewed softly," come here."

"No! I don't want to! I don't want to be cursed either!" Soul mewled, backing away and suddenly bolted out of the den.

"Soul!" Sky called, with no success and then decided to give chase.

Fate sat there gazing at the empty space with misery, remembering when she heard the story from her mother, doing the same thing, running out the den.

* * *

_**This took more time to write than I thought it would. Harder too. Oh well. Tell me if you liked it or not. :)**_


	4. Chapter 3- Second Curse

**_I would like to thank all my reviewers again for their support! Stuffed Watermelon, Mangoblossom, CookieCatz, tangelheart, and Featherflight! If you don't like a chapter or the story, do tell, I don't mind the criticism. _**

**_Here's the next chapter! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Second Curse**

Soul's P.O.V

I stumbled out the den as fast as my short legs could carry me, tripping over my own feet in the process. Curse? I don't want to be cursed! I thought. From the way Fate explained it, it didn't sound like a good thing.

_"Soul, your cursed," Fate said trembling slightly._

_"Is that a good thing?" I asked, eyes wide._

_"Well...not exactly." Your curse keeps you warm in leaf-bare but if makes you very sick in greenleaf." Fate stated._

_"I don't want to be sick!"_

_"You don't understand, do you? I can't keep you from being sick, sweetie," Fate said gently._

_I felt overwhelmed, "Cursed?" I asked, shaking, and then I bolted out the den._

"Soul! Come back!" I heard Sky call, but I didn't feel like going back. I heard the pounding of pawsteps behind me and I knew Sky was following me. I quickly ran behind a snow-covered bush, the bush shook and the snow slid down. I stood frozen hoping that the snow would hide me and that my dark pelt wouldn't give me away.

"Soul?" Sky's voice echoed softly. Soul stayed there unmoving, and the pawsteps grew fainter and fainter.

The minute the sound faded, Soul poked his head out from behind the bush and continued to move through the think blanket of snow. He looked up and saw lots of trees stretch out before him. Soul padded into the forest and looked around, snow glistened on the branches and some slid down, threatening to fall on Soul. A faint sound made Soul stop and he could see a silhouette of a cat stalking through the trees. The cat seemed to sniff the air before a purr rumbled in it's throat. A horrible sound to Soul's ears.

The cat stalked up to him, Soul watched his hairless body and wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Well, well, if it isn't a kit playing in the woods, you could meet someone dangerous, like me," the stranger said baring his teeth. Soul shrank back, frightened. "You can call me Curse," the stranger meowed.

"I hate you," Soul mewed back." I hate curses, leave me alone. You're a very ugly cat."

Curse growled. "How dare you say that to me," Curse snarled, his eyes in angry slits. I know that you have a curse already, and I didn't want to place a curse on you, but you leave me no choice. "Curse your soul, you shall walk in your dead spirit," Curse spat.

* * *

With those simple words, Soul felt dizzy and disoriented, his world seem so much clearer that it hurt his eyes, but that moment didn't last. Soul blinked his eyes. Curse had disappeared and his world seemed a bit hazier than usual. There was suddenly a sharp pain in his head and everything dimmed, then turned black.

* * *

"Soul? Soul?!" two worried voices called.

Soul opened his eyes to find his parents crouching over him. When Fate saw movement she started licking Soul fiercely.

"His eyes..." a voice mumbled faintly. "Look at his eyes, Fate."

Soul heard a gasp. "No...No! Why him? His eyes...his beautiful blue eyes," Fate murmured. She stared into Soul eyes, they contained unusual swirls of different shades of blue, and it made him look sinister and haunted.

"Let's take him home and decide what we'll do with him," Sky said, breaking the uneasy silence.

"Ok," Fate replied fearfully, knowing her kit won't have a pleasant future. She stood up and suddenly stopped as a familiar pain rippled throughout her body. "Oh no, not now."

"What's wrong?" Sky asked worriedly."

Fate stared down at the lumpy part of her belly as more pain shot through her body. "I think the kit's coming out," she whispered. "Let's hurry and get back."

They moved as quickly as possible, Sky carrying Soul by the scruff. As soon as Fate's weary paws dragged her to the end of the den, she gently sat down, trying hard not to lay on her stomach.

* * *

Soon enough, the pain disappeared, leaving Fate exhausted. A she-cat lay at her stomach, trying to find her way to the milk.

"She's beautiful," Sky purred.

"What..are...we..going...to..do..with...Soul?" Fate asked, stopping between each word.

Sky looked at Fate thoughtfully, then looked at the new kit who had happily latched on to her mother's stomach. "We have to leave him in the forest," Sky choked out. "We can't risk spreading his curse."

"What?! My poor kit? We can't do that!" Fate argued.

"We have to, that's what happened to one of my sisters in my litter, she got sick and had to be abandoned in the forest."

Fate narrowed her eyes."Which one?"

"You never met her, her name was Speck."

"You don't want to get her cursed, do you?" Sky asked, flicking his tail at the kit who had fallen asleep by her mother's belly.

"No," Fate said gazing fondly at the small bundle of fur, who was purring in her sleep. "But isn't there anything else we can do than leave him in the forest?" Fate asked looking forlorn.

"No," Sky replied softly and licked his mate's ears. He went over to Soul and gently picked him up. "I'll be back soon," Sky meowed through a bundle of fur.

* * *

Soul felt dizzy, really dizzy. He was also sleepy. Before sleep engulfed him, a strong scent of milk reached his nose. He lifted his tired eyes a little and before he was out of the cave, he saw a tiny heap of cream colored fur beside his mother's belly. He closed his eye's again, not knowing he was going to be left in the forest.


	5. Author's Note

_**Author's note- So, first of all, I changed my name to Strawberryfurr and second...**_

_**I decided to delete this story and rewrite it, it's going to be kinda different at the beginning.**_

_**I'm so sorry!**_


End file.
